Dulce niño cantor
by livi chan7
Summary: Summary re-escrito. AKane es una chica bella y brillante que va a ser su servicio social universitario a una lujosa mansión en Inglaterra. Su vida da un giro inesperado cuando sus ojos se cruzan con El joven pintor de nombre Izzy... y cuando escucha el nombre de Erick Lockheart. ¿qué hay detrás de la triste historia que lo rodea? ¿Por qué ella puede escucharlo? Misterio/Romance. OC
1. La mansión Rumsfeld

Dulce niño cantor

_**¡Hola gente! Tengo un montón de fics sin terminar, y luego me quejo, pero no puedo evitarlo, ésta loca idea, me llegó a la cabeza, y simplemente la tengo que desarrollar. **_

_**Advertencia: NO ES ROMANCE. Si, lo aparecerá, pero no es romance, es misterio, si te quieres quedar, adelante, si no, por favor da la media vuelta. Y si te quedas, no te quejes. Incluiré a un OC, y además la historia se desarrollará en Inglaterra, así que a excepción de algunos personajes, a casi todos les dejaré su nombre occidental, con un apellido occidental. Advierto.**_

_**Advertencia 2: va a haber muertes... sobre advertencia no hay engaño...**_

La vaga silueta de una mujer de pie frente a mí se había vuelto una imagen requerida para mi mente. Después de dos horas sentada en la fría estación del tren que me había llevado de Londres a la zona casi inhabitada entre Yorkshire y Humber y el noroeste del país, a una población que no aparece en ningún mapa, llamada Foresttown. Pero la persona se había retrasado y yo estaba allí, sentada sin hacer nada más que mirar mi celular de reojo, en busca de que las cifras numéricas del reloj del mismo, avanzaran más rápido.

-perdón por el retraso, señorita Nagano, mi nombre es Agnes Ainsworth, y soy el ama de llaves de la familia Rumsfeld. Mucho gusto, y disculpe el retraso, un inconveniente desafortunado. ¿Nos vamos? – la mujer con suma cortesía y refinamiento me hizo una indicación con el brazo señalando un mercedes negro que nos esperaba.

Sí, claro –obedecí y me dispuse a seguir a la educada dama mayor de unos 50 años o quizá un poco más, con unas ropas muy sobrias que no dejaban una zona de su cuerpo al descubierto, como si a principios de siglo viviese.

-por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre aun, preséntate niña. ¿Segura que eres japonesa? No lo pareces. –dijo con cierta severidad la conservadora mujer.

-sí, claro que lo soy, mi nombre es Akane Nagano, tengo 19 años, y soy proveniente de Tokio, estudio pedagogía, y quiero especializarme en niños especiales. –dije segura de mí misma.

-¿sí? Pues hasta donde yo sabía, los japoneses no son rubios de piel blanca nívea y ojos azul zafiro –dijo con cierto dejo de desafío en la voz.-y mucho menos son voluminosos de cuerpo o altos...-su mirada ciertamente despectiva me incomodaba un poco mientras me examinaba de arriba hacia abajo.

-pues es que mi abuelita materna es de origen alemán, pero mi mama nació y creció en Japón, se casó con mi papa que es japonés, y pues ni mi hermana menor ni yo parecemos japonesas típicas... pero lo soy, lo juro. –dije tratando de dar un aire menos tenso a la situación que para mí significaba la constante alusión a mi apariencia poco japonesa.

-debes saber que en la casa Rumsfeld, se tiene poco contacto con el exterior, y en general se mantiene a la señorita alejada de los caóticos cambios propios del mundo moderno, así que evita en la medida de lo posible, hacer uso excesivo de tu teléfono móvil así como hacer uso de otros artefactos modernos. Y las vestimentas modernas están prohibidas también. –el aire en extremo sobrio de la exigente mujer me causaba un frío inexplicable en la piel.

-no se preocupe, en general, no soy muy moderna que digamos –dije mirando el celular modelo 2004 que poseía, sin mayor aplicación que una cámara fotográfica sin usar.

El camino restante, me resulto largo y extenuante, al recorrer el pueblo, noté que afuera de las humildes y muy victorianas casitas del lugar colgaban letreros manchados con una sustancia, probablemente sangre, que decían:

"_A Erick Lockheart Con amor"_

-¿Quién es Erick Lockheart? –pregunté con mucho interés.

-¿Erick Lockheart? No es más que un mito, y ni se te ocurra mencionarlo en la casa ¿oíste? –sus palabras más severas que antes, me provocaron más curiosidad sobre el tema.

Pasando el bosque a las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba la gran mansión de la familia Rumsfeld, una soberbia construcción decorada en tono rosa pálido, con una impresionante cantidad de seis pisos más los jardines que la rodeaban. Visible desde la entrada era ese laberinto floreado, típico de las casas viejas de esta magnitud.

En la entrada principal de la gran mansión, estaba toda la servidumbre formada y lista para recibirme, una ligera reverencia y las puertas se abrieron por dos apuestos mayordomos, juzgable mente jóvenes que me miraron con sumo respeto, siempre evitando el contacto visual directo.

Dentro de la majestuosa casa y justo enfrente de la puerta principal, se encontraban las lujosas escaleras, y en lo más alto de ellas, acompañada de otro grupo de sirvientes, estaba la duquesa, hermosa mujer de cabello amarrado hacia atrás, castaño y lacio, con un peinado alto, y joyas discretas adornando su cabello, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul cielo bordado a mano con un corte princesa y un velo azul translúcido cubriendo sus hombros. La veía bajar las escaleras mirándome con felicidad como si me conociese de toda la vida, y me volviese a encontrar después de años de no vernos.

-Bienvenida querida, mi nombre es Elizabeth Rumsfeld. Yo soy la Duquesa, la dueña de estas tierras, y te doy la más cordial bienvenida. Es un gusto verte tan grandecitas y tan hermosa. Tu madre y yo solíamos ser amigas en nuestra juventud. Me complace ver que su pequeña primogénita sea ahora una mujer hecha y derecha. Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi hija.

El recorrido por la casa me hizo saber que contaba con más de 60 habitaciones además de los diversos salones y salas destinados a eventos, prácticas o distracciones, y la habitación de la señorita, era simplemente preciosa, el sueño dorado de cualquier niña, peor la pequeña no se encontraba ahí.

-Zoe, ¡Zoe! ¡Ven rápido! –exigió la dama mientras torcía los ojos, señal de que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-¿si, _my lady_? –dijo apresurada la jovencita mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo que traía entre sus ropas.

-¿Dónde está Evelyn? –preguntó ya con mayor tranquilidad.

-pues creo que donde siempre señoría.

-debí suponerlo. ¿Ya regresó Izzy?

-sí, si señora.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso lo explica todo! Ven querida, acompáñame. –me dijo la mujer de manera enérgica y me hizo seguirla hasta el patio trasero, donde pude apreciar el majestuoso y soberbio jardín real, y hasta la parte final, el enorme laberinto de rosales.

-Evelyn ¡Evelyn! ¿Dónde estás hija? –preguntó la señora mirando hacia todas direcciones mientras recogía sus manos y jugueteaba con ellas.

Unas risas se escucharon al fondo del laberinto.

-pero que niña más perseverante, por no decir testaruda –dijo la mujer hastiada.-voy a buscarla...

-no, no. No se moleste, yo la busco su alteza -dije al tiempo que me introducía en el laberinto, me moría por conocer su interior. Dentro del laberinto, divisé un espacio con una elegante banca blanca y sillas que le hacían juego, y bajo ésta, una cabecita castaña esperando no ser vista, con una risilla que no podía ocultar.-hola...

-¡Shh! ¡nos va a escuchar! Ven y escóndete –me haló hacia donde estaba y terminé refugiada junto con ella.

-¿de quién nos escondemos? –pregunté interesada

-de la institutriz nueva por supuesto, esa anciana no me encontrara. Tampoco Izzy, je- dijo triunfante la chiquilla de no más de trece años.

-Pero ¿Qué tal que la nueva institutriz no es vieja? –pregunté divertida

-siempre son viejas ¿Ésta por qué sería diferente? –dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-y quien es Izzy –pregunté yo otra vez.

-¿no lo sabes? Es mi pintor personal, además de la mano derecha de mi mamá desde hace años. –nuestra platica fue interrumpida por un par de zapatos masculinos que aguardaban frente a la mesilla, el pantalón formal de tipo antiguo de color marrón me hizo saber que se trataba del supuesto Izzy, y al igual que la niña conmigo, imaginé a un viejo.

Comencé a salir a gatas de la mesa mientras sonreía, la mano masculina se tendió para mí, y la acepté al tiempo que me disculpaba.

-perdón por mi conducta, pero a veces la única manera de llegar a un niño es haciendo junto a él sus actividades preferidas...- quedé muda al ver al apuesto joven que me sonreía con gentileza y asentía mi palabras con la cabeza.

-no se preocupe ¿señorita Nagano verdad? Mi nombre es Izzy, y soy el otro tutor legal de la señorita Evelyn. Mucho gusto en conocerla, es mucha más bella de lo que me decían. –quedé muda, su belleza era extasiaste. Su dicción me derretía, y su juventud era increíble. –déjeme decirle que es usted la criatura más interesante que he visto, me apetece pintarla. Es japonesa pero tiene facciones y características occidentales, es única y hermosa en su tipo. Espero no importunarla con mis comentarios.

-no, no, al contrario gracias. Yo soy Akane Nagano, y seré la institutriz de la señorita Evelyn. –mis palabras la sorprendieron y fue sinceramente divertido ver su reacción.

-¡aquí está joven Izzy! Su señoría quiere verles, pregunta el porqué de su demora. –dijo un guapísimo mayordomo de unos 20 años, de nombre Ty.

-si disculpa Ty. Vámonos Evelyn, tu madre quiere verte.

La jovencita y el guapo pintor se adelantaron mientras yo no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo. El mayordomo notó esto y se limito a acercarse a mí para susurrar a mi oído:

-_si yo fuera tú, me abstendría de mirarlo siquiera o saldrás lastimada, si lo sigues mirando; no digas que no te lo advertí_ –me dijo con amenazante voz y se marchó serio y molesto.

Yo quedé atónita, ¿Quién se creía que era para amenazarme así? pero sus palabras me inquietaron más de lo que yo misma quería admitir, claro que en ese entonces, no sabía e porqué... quizás, solo quizás... si lo hubiese escuchado...

WITZI, WITZI ARAÑA TEJIÓ SU TELARAÑA

VINO LA LLUVIA Y SE LA LLEVÓ...

Ya viene ¡lo escucho! Esa canción, esa melódica canción... es el mismo infierno... sus ojos me miran. Detrás de la intimidad de este cuarto que guarda un secreto prohibido para los dos. Te atreviste a besarme pero ¿porque haz pintado de malva la alfombra? ¿Porque tanto carmín? ¿Me cortarás el aliento?

El golpe seco del metal...

Se ha nublado mi visión... adiós, único y gran amor mío.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_**¡YA ESTÁ EL PRIMER CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE ACEPTAN DUDAS ACLARACIONES Y TOMATAZOS... PERO SUAVECITOS, NO SEAN GACHOS.**_

_**NO SÉ SI SE NOTÓ, PERO Ty, ES Taichi YAGAMI, PERO COMO YA DIJE, LES ADAPTARÉ LOS NOMBRES, PARA QUE SUENEN INGLESES, A LOS QUE TIENEN NOMBRES QUE NO TENGAN UN PARECIDO CON UN NOMBRE INGLÉS, LES DEJARÉ LA NACIONALIDAD JAPONESA, COMO A Sora O A Mimi. A ZOE, LA INCLUIRÉ Y ALGUNOS DE LAS OTRAS TEMPORADAS.**_

_**ESPERO NO SE ENOJEN POR LOS CAMBIOS...**_

_**MIENTRAS DÍGANME SU OPINIÓN ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASARÁ? TODO ES LO QUE PARECE, O... ¿NADA LO ES?**_

_**¡COMENTEN! ¡CUÍDENSE CHAO!**_


	2. ¿Quién es Erick Lockheart?

Cap 2

**_¡HOLA DE NUEVO! TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA LOCA IDEA MÍA, JAJAJAJAJA._**

**_¡Gracias por comentar en serio! Procuraré ser lo más clara posible, pero no demasiado, después de todo, es misterio XD_**

* * *

_Una oscura silueta se paseaba por la gran casona el aire seco daba una sensación deprimente, el silencio súbito después de un ruido intenso sucedido sólo unos minutos atrás dio un cierto aire deprimente, pero sobre todo, atemorizante al ambiente. Su dulce canción se escuchaba más próxima..._

_Un hálito helado lleno de angustia se escapó de su boca: se había delatado. Él lo notó, y después de haber sentenciado las vidas de tantos ese horrible día, alzó en el aire su poderosa hacha, habiendo ya arrastrado a la chica hasta un espejo completo, donde la había apoyado, y terminó con ella, su aliento desaparecía poco a poco, mientras repetía una y otra vez "por qué, Erick, ¿Por qué?..._

-¡no! –grité levantándome de la protección de mis sábanas, con la cara llena de sudor, pero a la vez, un frío indescriptible.-sólo... sólo fue un sueño... lo sentí tan real...que alivio... ¿Erick? Otra vez ese nombre...

Tomé un respiro y mire alrededor, noté como la resplandeciente luz del sol indicaba que ya eran las siete de la mañana aproximadamente, lo confirmé mirando mi reloj de tocador, me incorporé de mi cama, me aseé, me vestí y me dispuse a salir a cumplir con mi nuevo.

Por los pasillos encontré a un montón de personas de la servidumbre, murmurando y yendo de un lado al otro. Las doncellas que se encargaban de la limpieza como si viviésemos en el siglo XIX, se veían a pesar de todo, felices y tranquilas. Mientras pasaba por el corredor largo que llevaba al comedor principal, me saludaban sirvientas y mayordomos por igual.

Ahí está él, el joven Ty, el que me amenazó tan solo el día anterior a este.

"-_si yo fuera tú, me abstendría de mirarlo siquiera o saldrás lastimada, si lo sigues mirando; no digas que no te lo advertí_ –_me dijo con amenazante voz y se marchó serio y molesto."_

Él me miraba serio, esperando cualquier reacción

_Witzy, Witzy araña __  
subió su telaraña  
hizo un hilo  
y se puso a trepar _

-¿eh? ¿Por qué escucho esa canción a la lejanía, como un susurro en mi mente? ¿Por qué me produce esta indescriptible sensación de terror? Intranquila me deja, estoy asustada... –pensaba para mí cuando, de pronto, el pasillo se había quedado sin un alma, y me encontré sola en la casa. Parada ahí en los fríos y adornados corredores de la mansión, miré a mí alrededor, y una sensación de angustia se apoderó de mí, no lo comprendía, miré a uno de los espejos que adornan el lugar, y un vestido verde con negro se hallaba tendido, con una persona en él, con sangre derramada a su alrededor, justo como en mi sueño, esa chica, llevaba un vestido verde y negro... y la mataron en un espejo.

Me aproximé al espejo para ver más de cerca la escena, que veía aun con los ojos abiertos, y a la lejanía, y hasta donde la vista del majestuoso espejo me permitía ver, noté que no estaba reflejándose en él el lugar donde estaba colocado, no. Había en su lugar una habitación, con sábanas blancas y manchas detrás del cuerpo de la chica rubia y blanca como la leche, como yo... una cama se encontraba impecable, y detrás de una de sus esquinas inferiores, otra mano, otro cuerpo femenino.

Se divisaba el pasillo, el mismo pasillo a través de la puerta de esa habitación, alcancé a distinguir más cuerpos inertes y sin vida. Miré detrás de mí, y sabía que no estaba en una habitación blanca y roja, estaba en un salón que conducía al comedor, pero en el espejo seguía viéndose el reflejo de ese lúgubre lugar, entonces, lo vi, un par de piernas con vida, sentadas en la cama, y limpiando con afán el hacha cubierta de sangre, sin poder mirar su rostro, porque el ángulo del espejo no me lo permitía.

Divisé unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, ahora casi en su totalidad roja, el joven entonaba la canción y las luces se apagaron detrás de él, entonces, lo ahí, detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Anabelle? ¿No te gustó el sexo? –miré sobresaltada detrás de mí, emitiendo un pequeño grito, y entonces lo noté, el salón estaba lleno de personas acomodando y limpiando, que me miraron extrañados cuando grité así.

Miré al espejo, y la visión se había borrado, ahora reflejaba a la elegante habitación principal como cualquier espejo normal. Entonces lo vi a él entrando con candidez al salón, rumbo al comedor al igual que yo.

-Srta. Nagano, buenos días. ¿Está todo bien? – me preguntó el guapo pintor al mirar mi expresión aun sobresaltada.

-sí, estoy bien, Izzy, gracias. Muy buenos días –dije aliviada al ver que él me tomo con delicadeza de la espalda y me condujo al comedor.

El desayuno fue exquisito, y la dulce duquesa Rumsfeld era afable y comunicadora. Las sirvientas podían conversar con ella sin problemas.

-el nuevo mayordomo resultó ser japonés señora. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, y es muy callado. –dijo la sirvienta de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que me miraba mientras hacia el comentario, con la esperanza de que lo conociera, como si fuese mi deber conocer a todos los japoneses del mundo.

-que bien, Sakura, tráelo, quiero conocerlo –dijo la mujer sin soltar los cubiertos con que cortaba la carne.

-verás Akane, la señora Rumsfeld tiene la habilidad para recoger a pequeños niños desamparados y traerlos para que sirvan en la casa, pagándoles sus estudios hasta que se puedan valer por sí mismos, y puedan ser algo en la vida. –me dijo el ama de llaves con mucha seriedad. De pronto, un estruendo nos interrumpió, era la voz del nuevo mayordomo.

-¡no! ¡Quiero saber quién demonios es ese! A ver ¡usted, señora ricachona! ¿Quién rayos es Erick Lockheart? Solo he escuchado hablar de él en el maldito pueblo. ¿Quién es?

-¡Niño! ¡Por el amor de Dios! No se le habla a sí a...

-no, déjalo, tiene que saberlo, esto será para ambos: Srta. Nagano, y joven Sasuke. Erick Lockheart es un nombre con mucho peso en el pueblo.

-¿el héroe local supongo? –interrumpí por curiosidad, esperando que no se relacionase con mis visiones.

-no... Todo lo contrario, es el más gran... villano que hemos tenido en el pueblo. Protagonizó la más cruel matanza que he escuchado... en esta misma casa...

_En esta misma casa, hace ya cien años, vivía ya la familia Keithsword, una poderosa familia, muy respetada en Londres, y amigos íntimos de Su Majestad. Ella se compadeció de un jovencito, al que escuchó cantar una bella melodía llena de tristeza y aprendizaje, sólo en la calle, sucio, desaliñado y sin esperanzas, el dueño de tan prodigiosa voz, resultó ser además un pintor extraordinario, y un niño dulce y educado._

_Cuando se deprimía o frustraba, la duquesa le decía "clama pequeño, cuando te sientas triste o simplemente te sientas mal, entona una canción, sé cómo WITZI araña, que de la tormenta se levantó, y otra vez subió." _

_La duquesa e tomo un cariño muy grande al pequeño, de nombre Erick, al que educó como si fuera sui propio hijo, pero, a los 18 años, pasó algo que siempre es penalizado en este mundo de la alta sociedad: él se enamoró de una sirvienta. Una hermosa joven e cabellera rubia dorada de nombre Anabelle; tuvieron un tormentoso romance, que la duquesa no tomó nada bien._

_Ella los intentó separar, sabía que esa unión solo causaría sufrimiento, siempre era así. Pero cada vez que ella intercedía en contra, ellos se unían más._

_Una noche, ella decidió decírselo: lo había comprometido con una señorita adinerada y que socialmente, era aceptada para un joven de nombre importante como él. La charla a solas fue larga y privada, él enfureció, pero lo dejó pasar. Al día siguiente, con el corazón roto, se dispuso a explicarle todo a Anabelle, pero la vio en brazos de otro hombre, él enfureció, perdió el control de sí mismo, y entonando su canción infantil favorita, comenzó a matar a todos..._

-Eso fue lo que pasó, Erick no pudo sobre llevar la ira que sintió, y todos pagaron las consecuencias. Ahora, se le da una ofrenda casa año, en las vísperas de su cumpleaños, con la esperanza de que no regrese de la tumba, y repita la tragedia. –la dulce voz de la mujer lucía acongojada, yo me horroricé al notar que, en efecto, el joven que había visto antes era él, y la canción era la que entonó cuando mató a todos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y la imagen de terror que debieron sufrir todos ese día, no la podía sacar de mi cabeza.

Agaché la cabeza, miré a Izzy como un reflejo, él me miró y me dedicó una media sonrisa, Evelyn se levantó de la mesa y me jaló con ella, llevándose a Izzy también. No parecía preocuparle, al contrario, se veía acostumbrada a esa historia.

_(No es verdad, esa no es la verdad) _–escuché mientras me retiraba, pero el miedo me impidió hacerle caso al susurro

Ya en la tarde y con la mente despejada, me dispuse a leer un poco, cuando un sirviente se me acercó. De cabellos rubios y ojos azules, le decían simplemente T.K. las iniciales de Taylor Kenneth. Era realmente muy guapo, y poseía una sonrisa cándida y dulce como pocas.

-lo que te dijo al duquesa, no es toda la verdad... –sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con sorpresa ¿Quién o qué me había susurrado las mismas palabras al oído?

Continuará...

* * *

**_¡Ya quedó! Es cortito, pero así conservamos la emoción._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, y si, ¡incluiré a personajes de Naruto! ¡Y si, a algunos les cambiaré el nombre!_**

**_Sobre el final del primer capi, esta confuso apropósito, y no voy a aclarar nada, espero que con el paso de los episodios le entiendan mejor, pero no prometo que sea pronto._**

**_Es mi primer fic de misterio, así que sean ¡pacientes por fa!_**

**_Bueno, me despido, ¡linda noche! ¡No olviden comentar!_**

**_Ja na!_**


	3. Sangre a la luz de la luna

Cap 3.

**_Ya llegó el nuevo cap! Perdón si me tardé pero la inspiración era necesaria._**

* * *

Ya en la tarde y con la mente despejada, me dispuse a leer un poco, cuando un sirviente se me acercó. De cabellos rubios y ojos azules, le decían simplemente T.K. las iniciales de Taylor Kenneth. Era realmente muy guapo, y poseía una sonrisa cándida y dulce como pocas.

-lo que te dijo al duquesa, no es toda la verdad... –sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con sorpresa ¿Quién o qué me había susurrado las mismas palabras al oído?

-¿di-disculpa? –cuestioné un poco asustada.

-algo tiene de cierto, la verdadera historia no es conocida por completo, pero por lo menos es conocida por algunos cuantos... ese joven esconde mucha más tristeza, que sólo el hecho de que le quitaran a la mujer de su vida. Eso es mentira, la verdad, es mucho más dura, yo la sé por...-decía sin responder a mi pregunta y solo después de que su dulce sonrisa se había desvanecido. Se escucharon pasos acercándose.

-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí sentado? Tienes trabajo. Regresa a tus labores, y después, a hacer la tarea de la preparatoria, Taylor. –la señora Ainsworth, parecía ansiosa, y jugaba con su delantal mientras decía esa palabras.

-sí, señora. No hay problema. –dijo el joven de forma divertida, me hizo una reverencia y se alejó con la misma elegancia con que había llegado.

La mujer me miró con seriedad sin decir una palabra y se marchó. Yo la miré todavía contrariada por su reacción. La luz del atardecer se divisaba en el horizonte, dibujando un halo de luz rojiza que coloreaba los verdes pastos del jardín. El ambiente cálido y acogedor era algo que no se encontraba normalmente en las bulliciosas calles de Londres, donde había alcanzado a quedarme unas semanas, y el eterno cielo gris lluvioso le daba a la ciudad un cierto aire deprimente en mi opinión, pero que a la vez combinaba con los majestuosos edificios históricos, y eso era un lindo paisaje, nada comparado con esta estampa campestre.

Miré el paisaje hasta que la misma voz masculina susurró al oído.

-¡Mentirosa! –la canción dulce llegó a mi cabeza otra vez. Cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que pude divisar con mis ojos otra escena desagradable...

_Me encontraba en los pasillos de la mansión, pero parecía ser muy baja de estatura, entré con velocidad por un agujero de la pared hacia la alcoba principal, que ahora era la de la duquesa, pero que entonces, también. _

_Witzy, witsy araña_

_Subió su telaraña..._

_Aahh! _

_Un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor se escuchó ahogando la canción, que desde un principio se oía lastimosa_

_-¡hermoso! ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Te he lastimado? No lo niegues, tu tesoro está despierto... ¡dulce, dulce niño cantor! No dejes de cantar... te lo suplico._

_Vino la lluvia y se la llevó..._

_La escena incluía a una figura que podía divisar arriba de la cama de la mujer, una figura femenina, sentada sobre sus rodillas, y una figura masculina, delicada y sutil, con el cuerpo empinado, apoyando su peso sobre sus delgados brazos. Y erizando su cuerpo con dolor. _

Regresé de la funesta visión, todavía con la melodía llena de dolo en mis oídos, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Entonces, la melodía no cesó, la escuchaba a lo lejos más clara que nunca. Desesperada y como un impulso, seguí el sonido.

Me acerqué hasta el punto que parecía que la melodía me gritaría en el oído. Era una zona de la gigantesca casa que no conocía aún: la pequeña casa detrás del laberinto. Me asomé por encima de la roída ventana que carecía de vidrios enteros, y que en su lugar había pedazos manchados de sangre muy vieja, y una gota del fluido rojizo, pero fresco calló en mi rostro.

Asustada busqué la fuente del líquido y sólo logré divisar una silueta huyendo por la puerta trasera del cobertizo. Entré con rapidez a la casita y un rastro de sangre salía por la puerta trasera. Corrí rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de sangre, que súbitamente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

_-hola ¿Qué haces allí? No deberías estar tan sola –me dijo una voz masculina mientras yo leía un libro, la opaca luz de la naciente luna iluminaba levemente dicho libro. Alcé mi cabeza para reconocer a mi interlocutor, una blanca sonrisa de dibujo en sus difusos labios. Lo único que se veía con claridad en su rostro.-la noche es caprichosa y cuando abusas de su paz, te arranca el aliento. Ya deberías estar dormida, este cobertizo es peligroso, nadie ha entrado en él desde hace más de un siglo, y Ty sospecha que allí vive algún vago, pues han desaparecido objetos del jardín._

_-no, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Ya casi termino de leer el capítulo 10, estoy muy interesada en esta lectura.-mi voz no parecía serlo, es como si yo fuese alguien más, no le presté atención, y me interné en la lectura. Él se sentó a mi lado._

_-luces muy linda. Los rayos nocturnos te sientan muy bien. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. –extendió su mano y yo la tomé, me sentía hechizada por su anónimo rostro, como si lo hubiese deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. _

_Unas pisadas nos distrajeron._

_-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –pregunté alerta. _

_-no temas, ha sido una ardilla. –su voz cálida me dio seguridad. Abrió la puerta del viejo cobertizo._

_-¿Qué haces? Este lugar está prohibido._

_-no temas, los lugares más misteriosos, a veces son los más románticos._

_-pero ¿Y si nos descubren?_

_-yo seré responsable_

_-puedo perder mi trabajo. _

_-no lo harás, yo sé cómo convencerla de ello._

_-eres muy persuasivo, pero no funcionará._

_-necesito que hagas esto conmigo. Solos los dos.- su dulce voz, me terminó de cautivar. Entramos al oscuro y húmedo lugar._

_Robó un besó tierno de mis labios, y mi corazón se llenó de emoción. Entre mis humildes ropas navegaban sus dedos despertando mis instintos más bajos. Me dejé llevar por mis deseos._

_Nuestros alientos agitados se normalizaron teniendo al viejo cobertizo y la ya muy presente luz de la luna como únicos testigos. Él me miró con seguridad._

_-¿me amas? Di la verdad. –me pregunta sonriendo._

_-claro, te amo mucho._

_-entonces perdóname._

_-¿por qué?_

_-por romper tu corazón._

_Un helado y doloroso filo entró en mi abdomen, mi vestido se tiñó de carmín._

_-¿Por qué? –volví a preguntar, esta vez con dificultad, mientas mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Witzy, Witzy araña_

_Tejió su telaraña_

_Vino la lluvia y se la llevó_

_Ya salió el sol…_

_Mi vista se apaga poco a poco, sus crueles ojos me miran con frialdad. Entonces lo noté, era él, tan temido, tan odiado, tan mortal._

_Entró el filo en innumerables ocasiones, él sonríe y sigue cantando_

_Se secó la lluvia_

_Y witzy, witzy araña_

_Otra vez subió…_

_Desperté alarmada, había sido un sueño. Claramente relacionado con la sangre en aquel cobertizo abandonado. Lo vi como si me hubiera pasado a mí. No era la primera vez._

La mañana siguiente, hermosa y radiante, se apagó tristemente con un funesto suceso: una de las empleadas, Sakura, había fallecido de manera misteriosa. Apuñalada en repetidas ocasiones

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién hizo esto? –lloraban las empleadas domésticas con dolor.

-esto es muy lamentable, pero nadie debe saberlo. Tendrá cristiana sepultura en los jardines del ala oeste. –dijo la duquesa con un a taciturnidad claramente disfrazada de tristeza, al menos para mí.

-es la cuarta vez que una doncella muere. Me da miedo. –decía Evelyn con temor. Mientras yo procuraba que entendiera algo en sus problemas de aritmética.

- ¿la cuarta? –pregunté alarmada.

-sí, desde hace seis o siete meses….

-las doncellas han fallecido apuñaladas, y a nadie parece importarle. Claramente es un asesino serial, temo por la vida de Evelyn. –interrumpió con seriedad Izzy.

-Pero, eso es estúpido. ¿Cómo que a nadie parece importarle? Si estaban llorando…

-estaban llorando, sí, pero sólo será unos días. Después todos lo olvidarán. –Dijo con cierto dolor en su vos, y añadió- creen que es culpa de Erick, le temen más de lo que se quieren entre ellos. Existe el temor de que al denunciar, él mate a todos. Ridículos y torpes campesinos. He sugerido una investigación criminal, la duquesa no quiere arriesgar su reputación. Y como sólo han muerto huérfanas…

-¡pero eso es ridículo! –consternada me dispuse a ir con la duquesa. Izzy y Evelyn no me pudieron detener.

Al llegar y querer abrir la puerta, me topé con Ty, quien nervioso y alarmado, simplemente me esquivó y se fue, estaba acomodando su camisa, no era tonta, sabía lo que significaba. La duquesa no me dio explicaciones, sólo se apartó de la habitación y se fue sin más.

Estaba empezando a asustarme de su actitud.

A las doce de la noche en punto. Rondé por los pasillos de la casa en busca de algo de agua. Entonces, unos gemidos me llamaron fuertemente y me asomé a la habitación de donde provenían. Era la Sra. Ainsworth, quien tenía la mano derecha bajo sus ropas, acosada en su cama, y con la izquierda sostenía una prenda masculina, era una prenda íntima color negro. Olía con afán la prenda ajena mientras estimulaba sus oscuras pasiones con afán, mientras repetía "soy una pervertida".

Mi cuerpo se paralizó, y no pude despegar mis ojos de la penosa visión hasta que la mujer terminó su secreta y poco saludable labor. Entonces noté el nombre escrito en la prenda: "Isaac Von Kugler"

Entonces supe alarmada… se trataba de Izzy…

¿Todos estaban tan locos? Un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de mí, pero no fui capaz de hacer nada para interferir…

¿Debí hacer algo?

.

.

.

Ahora que mi mente recuerda esos días de paz, y que mis ojos divisan su cuerpo inerte, lo sé, no debí juzgarla jamás.

Logro encontrar un escondite, pero él lo sabe bien. A mi lado yace otro cuerpo sin vida de alguien que se había alojado en mi corazón. Tengo miedo. Él sabe, él huele mi miedo.

Abre una puerta equivoca, sigue entonando su melodía, su funesta melodía. Yo sé que pronto cegará mi vista… ¿lo voy a permitir?

* * *

**_Termine… capitulo tres, listo después de un largo atraso, si alguien está por allí, por favor háganmelo saber…_**

**_¿Les gustó? Por fa díganme qué opinan. ¿Ya tienen una ligera idea de la verdadera historia? O soy mala del todo para narrar misterio…_**

**_Bueno, no es necesario conocer a los personajes de Naruto para entender la historia, sólo con que conozcan su apariencia bastará._**

**_¡Besitos!_**


End file.
